


Sneak

by Colubrina



Series: Dramione One Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina
Summary: Draco needs to get upstairs at St. Mungo's where he is not allowed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464850
Comments: 34
Kudos: 206





	Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> A present for Abbey

Theo’s job was to create a diversion and he was doing a masterful job. He’d planted his body directly between the reception desk and the stairs so that no one could see from the one to the other and was asking a series of complicated questions about visiting rules.

Visiting rules were the problem. If they didn’t exist, Draco wouldn’t be crawling on the floor to get past the near harpy at that reception desk. It was incredibly undignified. And the floor wasn’t as clean as one might hope, especially for a hospital. He wasn’t going to wear these trousers again ever.

They were an acceptable loss.

“But what about on alternate Thursdays when the moon is in the seventh house?” Theo asked loudly.

The receptionist sighed even more loudly. “Even then, Mr. Nott, you cannot go upstairs. That area is for medical staff, patients, and their families only.”

Draco stood up cautiously and opened the door. The latch clicked far too loudly, and he froze, waiting to get caught, to get hauled away, to get thrown back onto the street where passing Muggles would wonder what he was doing on the pavement outside a shuttered department store. St. Mungo’s Hospital really did have the most embarrassing false front, and having random passers-by wonder what he was doing sprawled out in front of it again was almost the worst thing in the world.

Theo made a shooing motion with the hand behind his back as he leaned on the counter. “But she’s –“

“I don’t care if she’s you best friend, your fiancé, and your personal savior all rolled into one,” the receptionist said, cutting Theo off. “You may not see her.”

Draco slid through the door and shut it behind him. The receptionist was eerily on point, not that she knew that. Most people assumed they’d heard wrong when they found out, as if no one ever grew past his schoolyard hatreds. As if a bloody war couldn’t possibly cause a person to reevaluate his thinking. As if forgiveness and redemption were fine in stories but too unsettling to be contemplated in real life.

Tossers, all of them.

Draco climbed the stairs, counting floors until he reached the fourth floor, home to all victims of spell damage and the woman he’d come to see. He pulled his wand, ready to stun and obliviate anyone near the door to the stairs, but the only person in sight was a vague looking, elderly witch who blinked at him twice, then shuffled off in her slippers, indifferent to his presence.

He slunk along the corridor until he reached the right ward, then slipped inside. Most of the beds were empty, their patients up and about doing therapy or eating lunch, but Hermione was sitting in her bed, nose down in a book, hair frizzing out in every direction.

He’d never seen anyone so beautiful.

He let out a little cough.

She looked up, idly at first, then in shock. “Draco Malfoy!”

Draco charmed a bouquet into being with one wave of his wand and a quickly murmured spell. Tulips and daisies and carnations clustered in his hand, and a miniature bluebird flew up from the flowers, startled by its existence. “I really am sorry,” he said. “I’ve come to make amends.”

An exasperated smile stole onto her face. “You aren’t allowed up here.”

“I know,” he said.

“It’s going to take two days to regrow my foot!”

Draco knew that too. Feet turned out to be very complicated and fussy bits of the body, and if you accidentally vanished one of them, it wasn’t an easy fix. He couldn’t even say it wasn’t his fault, because it was. “I had to sneak in?” he said, turning it into more of a question than a statement. Meaning, ‘Forgive me?’

Hermione closed the book up. “Well, since you’re here, you might as well stay,” she said, meaning, ‘Of course.’

Meaning, ‘Always.’


End file.
